


Забота Милковичей

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Slash, Dramedy, Explicit Language, Gen, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Post-Prison, Protective Mandy Milkovich, Sad Ian Gallagher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Порой забота приходит от того, от кого её не ждёшь вовсе...





	Забота Милковичей

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Живи. Дождись](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158936) by [Rabbits_Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers). 



> "Живи. Дождись" мы писали вдвоём с соавтором (текст выложен под совместным ником). Это - небольшое продолжение от меня лично :)

На улице темно — фонарей совсем мало. Йен спотыкается, чуть не падает; невнятно выматерившись, плетётся дальше.  
Куда он идёт?.. Забыл…  
Чёртов кокс. Слишком много сегодня вынюхал. Клиент предложил… он не стал отказываться…  
Кокс помогает забыться. Помогает не думать о Микки.  
Помогает не перебирать клиентами.  
Поэтому он и…  
Снова выбоина на асфальте. На этот раз выпрямиться удаётся, только коснувшись рукой земли.  
Мэнди ругает его за кокс. Семья тоже ругает — когда он с ними видится.  
И Микки ругает — на свиданках.  
Надо прекратить. Они все волнуются… переживают о нём…  
Он прекратит. Обязательно. Просто так тяжело ждать Микки — лишние пять лет…  
В прошлый раз было легче. В прошлый раз он пытался убедить себя, что не ждёт, — и временами у него это даже получалось. Калеб, Тревор…  
Каждого из них нельзя было даже назвать заменой.  
И в этот раз он ждёт. Ждёт, вот только…  
Микки точно его прибьёт, когда выйдет. Не столько за проституцию, сколько за кокс.  
Ну и пусть. Заслужил.  
Йен улыбается в темноте. От одной мысли, что Микки скоро выйдет, становится тепло.  
Даже если в первый же день изобьёт до синяков. Поделом же. Он, Йен, даже защищаться не будет. На свиданке так и сказал.  
Ещё шаг. Ещё.  
Куда он идёт?  
Ах, да. К Мэнди.  
Лучше к Мэнди, чем к своим. Они все о нём заботятся, все хотят, чтобы он перестал нюхать, — но Мэнди понимает его лучше, чем родные братья и сёстры. В том, что касается проституции, вообще понимает идеально — потому что такая же, как и он.  
И у Мэнди Лип не станет его искать, чтобы прочитать очередную нотацию. Нотации от Липа он точно не собирается выслушивать.  
А к Мэнди Лип не пойдёт. Не пойдёт, потому что ему стыдно.  
Он её проебал. Проебал лучшую девушку в своей жизни.  
Сам виноват.  
— Микки, слышишь? — спрашивает Йен у пустой ночной улицы. — Я — не Лип. Я тебя не проебу. Больше не проебу. Я не как… не как Лип — с Мэнди…  
Ещё шаг. Крыльцо.  
Кажется, он пришёл. Кажется, это дом Милковичей.  
Дом ужасов Милковичей… так они называли его когда-то…  
Мэнди сейчас живёт здесь одна. Их с Микки отец и братья куда-то уехали — говорят, надолго.  
Это хорошо. Хорошо, потому что благодаря этому Йен может приходить к Мэнди, а не в дом Галлагеров.  
Это хорошо… и хорошо, что Мэнди вернулась в Чикаго…  
Йен снова спотыкается — на этот раз о ступеньку крыльца. Падает на колени. Можно свернуться клубочком… можно полежать…  
Задница болит… он слишком много сегодня выдержал клиентов — не надо столько за раз…  
Надо подняться… надо позвонить в дверь — пусть Мэнди откроет… последние пару недель он не появлялся вообще — ночевал у клиентов…  
Темнота…

Кто-то спотыкается об него. Матерится так, что остаётся только позавидовать.  
Где он? Опять свалился возле гей-клуба? Нет, он же шёл к Мэнди…  
— Что за блядь…  
Он точно шёл к Мэнди?..  
— Мэнди! Мэнди, хули у тебя мусор на крыльце валяется?!  
Да, точно, Мэнди. Но кто это кричит?..  
— Мусор? — это голос Мэнди. — Какой, блядь, мусор? Блядь…  
— И я о том же.  
— Стой! Стой, не трогай его!.. Он не…  
Кто-то ворочает Йена. Поднимает с земли. Разлепить веки не получается — только тихо простонать.  
— Что он не?! Идти он, блядь, не может! На крыльцо свалился, как мешок с мусором, я уж думаю, что за хрень, может, ты кого из своих мужиков прибила, а мне теперь за тобой убирать?  
— Я их домой не вожу! — кричит Мэнди с искренним возмущением. Йен пытается открыть глаза, пошевелить языком — тщетно.  
— Да стой же! Куда ты его…  
Йена выпускают. Довольно бесцеремонно, почти роняют — но под щекой почти сразу же оказывается подушка.  
— На кровать, блядь, куда… Ты думала, я его в мусорный бак сброшу? А стоило бы.  
Йен снова сворачивается в клубок. Чьи-то руки укрывают его одеялом; руки Мэнди — осторожные, заботливые. Слышен запах её духов и сигарет — родной, почти уютный.  
— Пидор, блядь.  
Это уже точно не Мэнди. Но ответить Йен не успевает, потому что снова проваливается в черноту.

Утро. Солнечный свет бьёт по глазам.  
Хочется пить.  
— Мэнди… — хрипло бормочет Йен. Вчера он шёл к Мэнди. Он не помнит всего, что было, но это — помнит.  
— Очухался, пидор?  
Сонная одурь слетает моментально. Йен рывком садится на кровати и обнаруживает себя в комнате Микки.  
И — стоящего в дверях Терри Милковича.  
— М-мистер Милкович, — губы слушаются с трудом. — М-мистер Милкович… вы вернулись…  
Легко было подсмеиваться над Терри, когда он пришёл к нему перед тем, как сесть в тюрьму. На пороге дома — не здесь, внутри.  
Сейчас смеяться совсем не хочется.  
— Само собой, — хмыкает Терри. — Чего б мне не вернуться — к себе-то домой?  
— Я… — Йен прерывисто вздыхает, — я не знал. Я сейчас…  
Надо убираться. Срочно. Пока Терри его не прибил — или не убил. После всего, что…  
— Отец тебя ночью в дом занёс, — из-за плеча Терри выглядывает взлохмаченная Мэнди. — На крыльце об тебя споткнулся… я бы не занесла, наверное, ты тяжёлый…  
Память медленно возвращается.  
Ох ты ж блядь.  
— С-спасибо, м-мистер Милкович, — говорить всё ещё получается с трудом. От вчерашней наркоты или от страха перед Терри?  
Терри неопределённо фыркает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти из комнаты.  
— Я завтрак приготовила, — сообщает Мэнди. — Давай скорее в душ и за стол.  
Она что, думает, что он будет есть в этом доме, когда здесь находится её отец?! И вообще…  
— Я не голоден, — бормочет Йен, и тут Терри внезапно возвращается в комнату. Хватает его, опешившего и не успевшего даже отшатнуться, за плечо, и рывком вытаскивает из-под одеяла.  
— Блядь, сука, он ещё выделываться будет! Его кормят, а он… В душ, слышал?! И за стол.  
— Д-да, мистер Милкович.  
Кажется, здесь не поспоришь.

— Ешь нормально, — аппетита по-прежнему нет, но Терри внимательно следит с противоположного конца стола, как Йен ковыряет вилкой в тарелке. — А то, блядь, силой накормлю.  
Несколько секунд проходит в молчании. Слышно только, как позвякивает посуда и все трое сосредоточенно жуют.  
— Был у нас на зоне тоже один пидорок, — с явным удовольствием начинает рассказывать Терри. — Девка ему письмо написала, что бросает, так он сопли распустил…  
— Так пидорок или девка бросила? — не удерживается Йен, и Мэнди под столом пихает его ногой.  
— Ты, блядь, надо мной шутить пытаешься?! Прочухался, значит… Не потому пидорок, что пидор. А потому, что придурок. Усёк?  
— Ага, — покорно отвечает Йен и отправляет в рот полную вилку.  
— То-то же. Ну так вот, тоже решил от жратвы отказаться. Горе у него, вишь. А нам оно надо, чтобы охраннички решили, будто мы его, долбоёба, до чего довели? Его даже не трахал у нас никто. Ну, силой и накормили. Ничего, через пару дней уже сам как миленький уплетал. Так что, ежели чё, и с тобой справлюсь.  
— Угу, — соглашается Йен и тянется за чашкой с кофе.  
Это что, блядь, забота Терри Милковича?..  
Снова непродолжительное молчание.  
— Он где по ночам шляется? — спрашивает Терри, обращаясь к Мэнди, — так, будто Йена за столом нет. — С мужиками ебётся?  
Мэнди неопределённо дёргает плечом. Похоже, это положительный ответ.  
— За деньги хоть? — Терри переводит взгляд на Йена. — Или лишь бы кому жопу подставить?  
— За деньги, — глухо отвечает Йен и чувствует, как краснеет до корней волос.  
Только этого ему, блядь, не хватало. Краснеть под взглядом Терри.  
— И то ладно, — странное дело, но Терри его слова, похоже, успокаивают. — Я и тебе давно твердил, — эти слова снова предназначены Мэнди, — если трахаешься со всеми подряд, так хоть бабки бери. Хули им мою принцессочку за здорово живёшь пялить?  
Йен поспешно склоняется к тарелке, потому что ему неудержимо хочется ухмыльнуться. Хотя, казалось бы, улыбаться здесь совсем не над чем.  
— Я и беру, — ворчит Мэнди. — Давно уже.  
— Вот и умница. А ты, — снова взгляд на Йена, — с резинкой ебёшься?  
— С резинкой. Я не…  
— Добро. А то хули мне спидозники в доме. Ладно… у тебя из бабок осталось хоть что? Или все сразу же на порошок спускаешь?  
— Осталось, — Йен так обалдевает, что отвечает честно. — Но… часть спускаю… да.  
— Сволота кокаиновая, — бросает Терри, и Йен вздрагивает. — Врезать бы тебе как следует.  
Слова Микки. Слова Микки, один в один. Из уст его отца.  
— Микки уже обещал, — Йен отхлёбывает кофе и, не выдержав, улыбается. — Врезать. Как выйдет.  
— Микки ещё когда выйдет… Год ещё, да?.. — взгляд на Мэнди; она утвердительно кивает. — А я что, я здесь. Хоть сейчас могу. Врезать.  
— Я брошу, — тихо говорит Йен. — Кокс. Я обещал Микки.  
— Обещал он… Блядь, хули он с тобой, таким придурком, спутался? Если уж надумал пидором стать, что, не мог кого получше найти?  
— Видать, не мог, — нагло отвечает Йен, но Терри, вместо того, чтобы взбеситься, только хмыкает.  
— Ладно уж… Ты следишь, чтобы он совсем уже не обдалбывался?  
— Слежу, — бурчит Мэнди. — Как могу. Как получается. Что мне, везде за ним таскаться?  
— Ну, добро, — Терри допивает свой кофе, со стуком ставит чашку на стол. — Я тоже пригляжу чуток. И слышь, — он кивает Йену, — я к чему всё. Раз деньги остались, дашь Мэнди на продукты.  
Йен раскрывает рот, но сказать ничего не успевает.  
— Чё пялишься? Ты за моим столом жрёшь или как? Если нет, то хули сюда ночью притащился? А если да, то…  
— Нет-нет, — Йен поспешно мотает головой. — Я дам денег, мистер Милкович. На продукты.  
— Он даёт, — обиженно вступается за него Мэнди. — Он не тунеядец.  
— Ну, хоть не в отца пошёл… Ладно. По делам я.  
Терри не спеша встаёт из-за стола. Йен прочищает горло и снова решается подать голос.  
— М-мистер Милкович… так я… я что — могу остаться?  
Не то чтобы, конечно, ему хотелось жить в одном доме с Терри Милковичем. Но здесь Мэнди — а возвращаться в дом Галлагеров ему правда не хочется. Мэнди понимает его лучше, чем семья.  
И ей, возможно, за него не так больно. Хотя, может, и нет.  
Терри пару секунд смотрит на него как на полного идиота.  
— Чё, совсем больной, что ли? Я тебя в дом занёс или как? Всё равно спальня Микки пустует. А выйдет — разбирайтесь. Только чтобы у меня под боком не ебались. И других мужиков сюда не води, убью нахуй.  
— Других точно не приведу, — обещает Йен.  
— Добро. Верю. И того… слышь, Галлагер, если кто из клиентов платить откажется или там что — сразу мне говори. И им моё имя назови. В момент зассут, вот увидишь.  
— Хорошо, — послушно отвечает ещё более обалдевший Йен.  
Терри кивает и выходит с кухни.  
— Налить тебе ещё кофе? — буднично спрашивает Мэнди. — И… если денег сейчас нет… то ничего. Я скажу отцу, что ты дал. Всё путём.  
— Да есть у меня, — бормочет всё ещё не пришедший в себя от поведения Терри Йен и протягивает ей чашку. — И налей, да. Если не сложно.  
— Конечно, нет, — Мэнди берётся за кофейник. — Слышь, может, хоть мой отец тебя от кокса отвадит? А то у меня что-то не особо… а Микки пока выйдет…  
— Может, — соглашается Йен и неожиданно для себя самого снова улыбается.  
Может, и правда.  
Может, он встретит Микки не такой кокаиновой сволотой, какой стал за это время.  
И, может, польза бывает даже от Терри Милковича.


End file.
